Club Naruto
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: A Spongebob Squarepants parody: Team 7 gets lost in the Vine Forest, yet Naruto and Sakura are very confident that the Magic Conch Shell will save them all. Sasuke just thinks the plastic toy is overly-glorified.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I watched the Spongebob episode 'Club Spongebob'. And...it gave me the idea to write a Naruto story parodying that episode. There's quite a few OOC moments. Sakura is so out of character in this story it's horrifying. And there's very brief Naruto/Sakura. And there is also semi-implied Sasuke/Sakura. This story takes place in the original series sometime before Sasuke becomes a jealous, evil, loser.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I guess I own 'Crazy OOC Sakura'! ;)

* * *

Club Naruto:

Chapter One...

It was a very beautiful morning in the Leaf Village, which was very weird. Because usually you'd be hearing Sakura yelling her voice out at Naruto.

But Sakura isn't like that anymore. After Sakura had been through the Chunin Exams, witnessing all kinds of horrors, like Orochimaru biting Sasuke, Gaara turning into Shukaku, Neji attempting to murder Hinata. Sakura now decided to throw all caution to the wind, she's reborn!

Sakura is now attempting to follow in Naruto's footsteps! She even scarfs down ramen rapidly!

...Back to the morning, Sasuke Uchiha had just opened his eyes and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

He hadn't slept that well since he was a baby. And it was really getting to him.

"Hmm...what time is it?" Sasuke asked to nobody as he glanced over at the clock.

The time was, '9:00 AM'.

Sasuke sighed.

"I must have slept well, because it's late..." Sasuke said as he got out of bed.

Sasuke had got ready, ate, and went outside to head to the training grounds.

Along the way, he walked past a big tree that had a small little house up at the top.

And Naruto and Sakura were up in it, watching Sasuke and snickering.

"Way, wook! It's Wasuke!" Naruto said in a gibberish way.

That got Sasuke's attention, he stopped walking and looked up at Naruto and Sakura's faces watching him.

"Wasuke's Woing to the raining wounds!" Naruto said in the same gibberish way.

Sasuke flinched.

He never ever liked it when people talked that way. It severely annoys him. To him, it's like torture. He might as well be caught in a very cruel and heartless genjutsu.

Naruto and Sakura snickered again.

"Where does he live? When da pidden weaf willage?" Sakura asked in a gibberish way as she snickered.

Naruto then started laughing like crazy.

Sasuke had enough of that, he then stomped on the ground and looked up at the two.

"What is this? Some crazy, idiot club activity?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto snickered again.

"We can't tell you, cause your not a member of the club!" Naruto childishly said.

Sakura snickered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well what does it take to be a member? Besides being a knucklehead! Hehe..." Sasuke said as he snickered.

Naruto sighed.

"Sorry, Sasuke! But you couldn't get in, even if you tried!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked shocked.

"Well, I'll have you know, that I could get into any club! Unlike you two idiots, I have a very sharp mind!" Sasuke said in a bragging way.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as she looked at Naruto.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Sakura.

"I dunno. Something about his elbows?" Naruto said.

Sasuke heard them and rolled his eyes while muttering the word idiots under his breath.

Sakura then poked her head out of the small window a little more.

"Sasuke! You and your elbows will definitely not fit in!" Sakura warned.

Sasuke was very offended at that point and clenched his hands into fists.

"That's it! I deserve to be in a club! You two should be begging me to join!" Sasuke said as he started climbing the tall tree all the way to the top.

"No, Sasuke! You can't join! NO WAY!" Sakura warned.

"You won't fit in!" Naruto added in a desperate attempt to warn Sasuke.

Sasuke just scowled Gaara style and continued to climb the very weak branches.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was walking through the village when he noticed a large cardboard box that was sitting up as if it was a house.

"Is that a box? Why is it sitting up like that?" Kakashi thought out loud as he opened the box.

Kakashi opened the box to see Itachi sitting in the box holding a notepad and pencil.

Kakashi gasped.

Itachi gasped too. But he didn't but much feeling in it.

"What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be here in the village to get Naruto yet!" Kakashi said.

Itachi sighed.

"I know that. But I'm here in hiding." Itachi said.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"You see, my partner, Kisame just found out a shameful secret of mine. And I knew he'd tell all the other Akatsuki members about it. So until I recover from embarrassment, I'm hiding here writing my will encase Sasuke ever kills me." Itachi explained. "Think of me as a...visitor." Itachi added.

Kakashi looked confused.

Then Itachi blankly glanced up at him.

"By the way, your going to be temporarily hospitalized from using mongekyo sharingan and you will be replaced by a dude from the ANBU named Yamato. Sorry for the Shippuden spoiler." Itachi said.

Kakashi nodded and silently closed the box and walked off in awkward silence.

Back With Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke...

Sasuke had finally climbed to the very top using the weak branches.

"Sasuke! For the last time, You. Will. Not. Fit. In." Sakura said as she scowled.

Sasuke scowled too.

"You two are not going to keep an Uchiha out of a club!" Sasuke said as he squeezed through the very small window.

So Sasuke squeezed through the window and got into Naruto and Sakura's 'club house' which was very, very, very small on the inside.

Inside The 'Club House'...

Sakura was crushed against the wall to the right, Naruto was sitting in the middle with his hands around Sakura's waist, and Sasuke was on the left crushed against the wall with one foot twisted in Sakura's face and his nose in Naruto's hair.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, this is just great...there's no room in here!" Sasuke complained as he kicked Sakura in the face and pushed Naruto into Sakura.

"That's what were trying to tell you, Sasuke." Sakura said as she sat up.

Naruto leaned back against Sakura as Sasuke sat with his legs crossed.

"We've been stuck up her helplessly for three days." Naruto explained.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"We told you you wouldn't fit in!" Sakura said as she shifted herself around.

Sasuke scowled at Sakura to cover up the embarrassment plastered on his face as he slowly turned a bright red.

Sasuke was pretty embarrassed at that point for misunderstanding what Naruto and Sakura were trying to tell him.

Just imagine, a member of one of the Leaf's most superior and sharp clans stupidly misunderstanding something so easy to figure out!

Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Well, since your here Sasuke, we might as well give you the club initiation. Are you ready, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smirked.

"I'm ready! Believe it!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked horrified when Sakura said that.

Then Naruto sat up. And him and Sakura started singing and clapping.

_Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club!_

Sasuke's eye twitched.

_Welcome Sasuke, welcome Sasuke, welcome Sasuke!_

Sasuke put his hands over his ears to block out their dreadful, childish song.

_Welcome Sasuke, Welcome Sasuke, Welcome Sasu-_

Naruto and Sakura sung but were cut off by Sasuke putting his hands on their mouths.

"Naruto, Sakura, shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other uneasily.

Then Sasuke angrily removed his hands and stuck his head and upper body through the window.

"I don't not want, nor will I ever, want to be a member of this stupid club!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the weak branches and climbed all the way down.

But he dragged the whole tree, plus the clubhouse with him.

The tree's branch and trunk snapped since it was old and weak.

Then Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and the entire little clubhouse were flung out of the tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sasuke screamed as the clubhouse flew through the air with him hanging on for dear life.

The clubhouse flew all the way out of the village. It went over the Sand Village, over the Waterfall Village, and over Orochimaru's lair.

Finally, it flew into a big forest and crashed into it.

The clubhouse landed into the middle of the forest. For some reason, Naruto and Sakura were able to squeeze out when they landed. And they were both face first in dirt.

Sasuke however, was draped over the clubhouse window gripping the sides.

Naruto and Sakura jumped up and started cheering.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's do it again!" Naruto suggested.

Naruto and Sakura then walked over to their poor teammate who's face expression was a mix of shock, horror, and confused.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Sakura asked as she poked Sasuke's face with a stick.

Sasuke's heart was beating very rapidly over the shock. He finally recovered and stood up.

"Oh no! Tell me that didn't happen!" Sasuke said as he glanced around the area.

Naruto took a few steps back as Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"Naruto! Please tell me that didn't happen!" Sasuke shouted as he shook Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke then started freaking out and running around the clubhouse in circles.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

Naruto looked confused.

"What happened, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura threw her arms in the air.

"We're lost! Oh no! How are we gonna get out of her?!" Sasuke shouted as he ran in circles.

Then Sasuke ran a few distance away from Naruto and Sakura and stood there rubbing his hands in a paranoid fashion.

"Stuck in the middle of nowhere! With NARUTO and SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted for empathize as he glanced over at the two.

Naruto and Sakura were in the background holding hands and innocently waving.

Sasuke then broke out in tears.

"Oh! Why must every twenty three minutes of my life be filled with misery?!" Sasuke shouted to nobody as he cried his eyes out.

Then Sasuke got down on his knees and cried very dramatically.

"WHY?!!??!!?!?" Sasuke shouted as he held out his hands as tears ran down his eyes.

"C'mon, Sasuke! It's not so bad!" Naruto said as him and Sakura walked over.

Sasuke blinked as stray tears ran down his eyes and blushed slightly in embarrassment from them seeing him crying.

"Yeah, you could be a lonely and bitter orphan with a cruel and heartless older brother!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked shocked.

Naruto blinked.

Sasuke sighed and fell to the ground.

"This is the end..." Sasuke said as he rubbed his red and puffy eyes.

Naruto smiled.  
"No it's not, Sasuke!" Naruto comforted.

Sakura turned around from building coffins out of stray wood.

"It's not the end?" Sakura asked as she walked over.

Naruto held up his hands as Sasuke just sighed.

"Come on, we're all gonna be fine. As long as we stick together! Remember, we're a team, and a club!" Naruto assured as he pulled Sakura close to him and grabbed Sasuke's arm and stood him up.

Sakura smiled.

"Your right, Naruto!" Sakura said.

Then Sakura giggled and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, to which he blushed as red as a tomato at and had a goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but growl under his breath at that scene.

Is Sasuke jealous? The answer to that would be yes. Sasuke would never admit it, but he does have a small crush on Sakura.

Then Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Besides, we have-" Naruto said as he felt around in his pocket.

Then Naruto pulled something out.

"-This!" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes uninterested.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura had anime sparkles in her eyes as she stared at the item.

"Ooooo! The Magic Conch Shell! Ask it something, Naruto! Ask it something!" Sakura said as she clapped her hands.

Naruto smiled.

"Magic Conch Shell, will I ever become a Hokage?" Naruto asked as he smirked.

Then Naruto pulled the string on it.

"Maybe someday." The shell's female voice answered.

Then Naruto and Sakura started giggling.

"Oooo! Hehe..." Sakura said.

"It said maybe! I do have a chance!" Naruto said as he giggled.

Then an anime vain appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"You two have GOT to be kidding! That's just a stupid toy! How can that possibly help us?!" Sasuke said in annoyance.

Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke! We must never deny the wisdom of the Magic Conch!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at the conch shell.

"The Magic Conch Shell knows all!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked very doubtful.

Then some adventuress played in the background as Naruto held the Magic Conch Shell in one hand.

"Oh Magic Conch, what do we need to do to get out of the Vine Forest?" Naruto asked the shell.

Then Naruto pulled the string.

"Nothing." The shell's female voice answered.

Sakura's eyes had anime sparkles in them. And she put her arms in the air and waved them.

"The shell has spoken!" Sakura said randomly.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

"'Nothing'!? We can't just sit here and do NOTHING! We're ninja!" Sasuke shouted.

But Naruto and Sakura didn't hear him. They both were sitting down on the ground with the Magic Conch Shell, and their faces had blank face expressions.

Sasuke scowled.

"I can not believe that my teammates are taking advice from an idiotic toy!" Sasuke said.

No response.

Sasuke did anime face fault.

"Alright, alright. I don't need your help! I'm gonna find my way back to civilization!" Sasuke said as he pried his way through the vines and walked through the forest.

Meanwhile...

Hinata silently walked up to Naruto's apartment door.

"S-should I ask him o-or not?" Hinata asked herself out loud as she stood on the doorstep.

Hinata thought for a minute.

"...H-he probably wouldn't want to g-go out with me...but I-I can ask..." Hinata said as she knocked on the door gingerly.

There was no response.

Hinata looked confused.

"N-N-Naruto? A-are you h-home?" Hinata called out as she knocked on the door slightly louder.

There still was no response.

"Hmm...B-BYAKUGAN!" Hinata shouted loud but not too loud.

Hinata's byakugan was activated, and she looked around and noticed nobody was in there.

Hinata looked disappointed as she deactivated her byakugan.

"He must b-be out..." Hinata mumbled as she turned around.

Then Hinata turned around to find herself face to face with Itachi Uchiha himself.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Itachi blankly looked at her.

"Is there where Naruto Uzumaki lives?" Itachi questioned.

Hinata bit her lip when she looked at his cloak.

"Um...I-I-I um...uh..." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

"Yes, or no?" Itachi asked.

Hinata gulped.

"Um..y-yes. W-who are you?" Hinata asked.

Itachi stared at her.

"That doesn't matter. I must have Naruto. Lead me to him, or else..." Itachi said threateningly as he activated his sharingan.

Hinata's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't k-know where h-he is! P-please don't hurt m-me!" Hinata said as she backed up.

Itachi took a step closer.

"I have no interest in you whatsoever. But I need Naruto." Itachi said.

Hinata looked terrified.

"Why do you want h-him?" Hinata asked.

Back With Sasuke...

Sasuke was still walking through the Vine Forest.

"(Hmm...I feel like I've been through this area before but...)" Sasuke thought.

Continued.

* * *

There. As you can see, I kind of twisted up certain parts. And if you think it's weird that a toy called a Magic Conch Shell would be in the Naruto universe, what's so weird about it? I couldn't think of a way to turn it into a parody. I should have the last chapter up in...I dunno, maybe a day or three?

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay! This story only had two chapters. It could possibly be a little...long Anyway, I hope the fic is good. Here it is!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Club Naruto:

Chapter Two...

Sasuke had been walking through the pitch black Vine Forest for twenty minutes. He obviously had no idea where he was going and is very terrified.

Sasuke had broke out into a nervous sweat and was running.

"W-what was that?! I-I was already here!" Sasuke said as he ran.

The sounds of crickets were really getting to him badly. In a terrified fashion, Sasuke picked up his pace.

"No! I'm lost!!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran in circles around a tree and then went back to the left.

Back With Naruto, Sakura, And The Conch Shell...

Naruto, Sakura, and the shell were still in the exact same spot. Naruto and Sakura still had blank face expressions and showed no signs of moving.

Back With Sasuke...

Sasuke continued running in a very out of character way. But he didn't care, as long as he got back to civilization and away from his teammates, he would be set for life.

"Must...run...can't...stop..." Sasuke said as panted.

Sasuke was tired, but the poor terrified Uchiha still ran.

Finally, he crashed after ten minutes on the ground.

"Oh, I'm lost! I'll never get out of here! And I'll never avenge my clan!" Sasuke said helplessly as he lied on the ground with his hands in his hair.

Then he raised his head up and saw light.

"Huh?! L-light?" Sasuke asked as his face lit up.

Sasuke then got up and ran into the light without hesitation.

Back In The Middle Of The Vine Forest...

Naruto and Sakura were still sitting in the same spot with the shell.

Then Sasuke ran into the area and crashed on his knees near the 'club house'.

"I'm free! Take that, Naruto and Sakura! Yeah! Hooray!" Sasuke cheered.

But Sasuke's happiness was crushed when he looked over and saw Naruto, Sakura, the shell, and the 'club house'.

"W-what? UGH!!!!" Sasuke said in annoyance when he realized he was still in the forest.

Sasuke then sighed and plopped down on the ground in defeat.

"There's no way out of here..." Sasuke groaned as he buried his face in the dirt.

Later At Midnight...

Itachi and Hinata were walking along a trail.

"Are you certain Naruto is this way?" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure he went this way, I can see a blond hair in that tree with my byakugan..." Hinata said.

Itachi glanced up at the tree.

"I don't see anything." Itachi blankly said.

Hinata turned around to face him.

"T-that's b-because um...you don't have the b-byakugan..." Hinata stuttered nervously as she twiddled her thumbs.

Itachi sighed.

"Look, I want you to find Naruto. Not to waste my time. So listen little girl, you better lead me to his location." Itachi said threateningly as he activated his sharingan.

Hinata bit her lip.

"O-okay..." Hinata said scared.

One Week Later...

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still in the Vine Forest. Naruto and Sakura were still in their original spots with the Magic Conch Shell.

Sasuke however, had made a small campsite for himself, which consists of a small tent made from soft wood, a table made from wood, a chair which was a rock, and there was a pen around his area made from wood also.

Sasuke sat by the fire he made while holding a pan made from stone.

Sasuke didn't really look too good. His hair was all covering his forehead, his clothes were torn, he smelled bad from lack of bathing, he had scrapes on his face and arms, and he was wearing a Chinese hat made from a mixture of cloth and bamboo.

Sasuke threw a stick at Naruto which didn't make him even blink.

"How's it going over there in club 'Naruto and Sakura are idiots'?" Sasuke asked the two as he looked over at them.

Then Sasuke snickered and waved his pan over the fire.

"Mmm! I sure am I hungry. I wonder what's on the menu for club Sasuke tonight..." Sasuke said.

Then as if on cue, a bug started crawling around Sasuke's feet.

"(That looks pretty tasty!)" Sasuke thought as he stomped on the bug. Obviously, he was going crazy.

Sasuke then picked up the bug with a stick, and licked his lips as he put in the pot over the fire to sizzle.

In just a few seconds, the bug was roasted and sizzled over the fire. And Saske ran over with the bug inside the pan over to Naruto.

"Doesn't that smell good, Naruto? You haven't eaten in days..." Sasuke said as he tauntingly held the pot under Naruto's nose.

Naruto didn't even blink.

Then Sasuke smirked and walked over to Sakura.

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and held the pot in front of her face.

"What about you, Sakura? A cute little kunoichi like you needs strength." Sasuke said as he smirked and watched as Sakura made no signs of moving an inch.

Then Sasuke leaned back up.

"Well you can't have any at all!" Sasuke declared as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto didn't even blink as Sasuke walked over to him.

"And do you know why, Naruto? Because your club president...is an idiotic toy!" Sasuke said.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was reading his book against a pole.

"Hmm...I haven't seen Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in a week. Knowing those three, they're probably off trapped somewhere. But, they're probably working hard to get out of it..." Kakashi said as he read the book.

Back With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Conch Shell in Vine Forest...

Sasuke snickered and pat his butt as he continued to go on and on taunting the two.

"If you two had listened to me, you'd have food, shelter, and a blazing fire!" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura still sat there blankly.

"...But instead, you're listening to a talking shell..." Sasuke said as he walked over to his campsite and sat down on the rock.

"That tells you nothing!" Sasuke called out.

Then he took the pan and started poking the roasted bug with a stick.

"...As if the answer to all your problems will fall right of the sky! Haha! Fall right out of the sky!" Sasuke said as he laughed.

Meanwhile...

As if on cue, an airplane was flying over the forest about to crash.

"Hey! We're falling right out of the sky! We're gonna have to drop the load!" The plane's pilot said.

The other guy and then nodded and pressed a very convenient 'drop the load' button.

As soon as the button was pressed, all the picnic supplies in the back of the 'American picnic supplies inc' plane all fell out and into the forest as the back opened.

All the stuff fell into the very middle of the forest, and the plane safely was pulled back into the sky.

Back With Naruto, Sakura, The Magic Conch Shell, and Sasuke...

Sasuke watched in utter shock as all kinds of picnic tables with delicious looking American food fell all around Naruto and Sakura.

Even a tent, and fire fell neatly around them.

Naruto and Sakura finally stopped looking blank and smiled at their hard work payed off.

"Praise The Magic Conch!" Naruto and Sakura cheered as they jumped up.

Sasuke was wide eyed in shock, he didn't even notice the 'supposed dead' bug in his pan jump up and hit his head with the same stick he used.

Naruto and Sakura started eating the food like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto had eaten six burgers (although he didn't know what they were), and Sakura attacked a baked turkey and an entire pie.

Sasuke was starving to death as well. He didn't want to have to go against his superior ways and get down on his knees begging for food from idiots, but he figured he already lost a lot of his superiority when he broke down crying a week ago.

Sasuke twiddled his fingers as he walked over to Naruto and Sakura who were attacking the food.

"Um...Naruto, that's a l-lot of food you got there..." Sasuke said as he stared at the food.

Naruto finished eating his seventh burger and looked back at Sasuke as he smiled.

"Yeah! It's a gift from the Magic Conch!" Naruto said as he took a bite of soup.

Sasuke doubted the toy had really gave Naruto and Sakura that food. He rolled his eyes at that point.

"Ah...everything looks delicious..." Sasuke said absentmindedly as he drooled over the food.

Naruto looked annoyed as Sasuke's drool got into his soup.

"Sasuke! Your drooling in my food!" Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly snapped back in reality and wiped away the drool in an embarrassed fashion.

Sakura smiled as she chomped down on a chicken leg drenched in ketchup.

"Yum!!! I haven't had food this good since...uh...my whole life!" Sakura said as she ate the chicken leg.

Sasuke looked disgusted at Sakura. He quickly shook his head and walked over to the other side of the table where a plate of smoked sausages were.

"Huh?! S-smoked sausages...omigosh, they look AMAZING!" Sasuke said as his eyes grew sparkly.

Sasuke then sniffed of the sausages, but Sakura had sucked them all into her mouth before he could bite one.

"Hey, Sakura! Those were mine!" Sasuke complained.

Sakura just smirked.

"Hey, I already had dibs on them! Right Naruto?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Naruto.

Naruto smiled and held up a chart.

"Yes. She already called dibs the minute she laid her beautiful eyes on them!" Naruto said.

Sakura smirked and winked.

Sasuke growled and sat down next to Naruto as Sakura started devouring chili hotdogs.

Sasuke watched helplessly as Naruto started seemingly inhaling some grilled ribs.

Sasuke then decided it was now or never to get some food before he died of hunger.

"Naruto...um...I was kidding with what I said earlier." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as he slurped down some cola.

"And...I mean, I'm still part of the club, right? And club members stick together...and we're also a team, right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and interrupted Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked helplessly at him.

"Once a member, always a member!" Naruto said as he smiled.

Then Naruto and Sakura jumped up with their cups of fruit juice and made a toast.

"To the club!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time as the cups hit each other.

Sasuke weakly smiled at that.

"Uh...yeah...'t-to the club' or whatever...now um...I'll you'll excuse me..." Sasuke said as he clapped his hands under his chin and ran off over to the picnic table.

Sakura and Naruto smiled as they sat back down beside each other on the right side.

"Oh man, what should I eat first?! The spaghetti? The turkey? The soup? The Steak?!" Sasuke asked as he stood over the table armed with a fork.

Naruto smiled and held up the Conch Shell.

"Why don't you ask the Magic Conch, Sasuke?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like that will ever happen! As soon as I contact the magic dolphin wizard!" Sasuke said as he got his fork ready to grab the turkey.

Naruto and Sakura gasped and quickly pulled away the table and stood in front of it guarding it.

Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke! Are you questioning the authority of the Magic Conch?! The conch is the one who gave us this banquet. This copyrighted shell is the gift of life!" Naruto said as he held the conch in his hands.

An anime vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

Then Sakura looked shocked and leaned into Naruto's ear.

"Maybe Sasuke isn't a believer..." Sakura said uneasily.

Naruto looked shocked.

Sasuke laughed nervously and walked over to them while hoping to trick them.

"Come on, Naruto and Sakura! You have me all wrong. I er...love this..piece of plastic!" Sasuke lied as he picked up the conch.

Naruto Sakura grinned widely at that.

"Er...hello there. Um...Magic Conch, I was wondering, should I have the spaghetti or the turkey?" Sasuke uneasily asked the shell as he pulled the string.

"Neither." The Magic Conch's female voice answered.

Saasuke frowned.

"Oh...well how about the soup?" Sasuke asked.

"No." The Conch answered.

Sasuke scowled.

"What do ya mean 'no'?! I'm STARVING here!" Sasuke said angrily to the shell.

Sakura then walked up and grabbed the shell from him.

"Let me try!" Sakura said as she walked over to the table were a big sandwich was.

Naruto glanced over.

"Magic Conch Shell, could Sasuke have some of this yummy, super delicious, super terrific sandwich?" Sakura asked as she pulled the string.

"No he can not." The shell responded.

Sasuke scowled even more.

"Could...I have this yummy, super delicious, super terrific sandwich?" Sakura asked as she pulled the string.

"Yes." The shell responded.

Sakura's face lit up.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke did an anime face fault.

Then Sakura sucked the sandwich into her mouth like a vacuum cleaner and burped afterwards.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that and then he glanced over at Sasuke after he grabbed the shell from Sakura.

"Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled.

"Give me that, knucklehead!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed the Magic Conch from Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto watched Sasuke as he continued to ask the conch if he could have something to eat.

But the shell only said 'no'.

"Can I have something to eat?!" Sasuke asked one last time.

"No." The shell repeated.

"Can't you say ANYTHING else but 'NO'?!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled the string.

"Try asking again." The Magic Conch said.

Sasuke smiled hopefully and grabbed the string.

"Can I have something to eat?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the string.

"No." The shell repeated with empathize.

Sasuke had enough of that. He was now furious, and his face turned red with rage as he started growling and foaming in his mouth like a dog with rabies.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to their teammate.

"Um...Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he pointed.

Sasuke didn't even hear what Naruto said. He just growled even louder and scowled more as he started shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

Naruto looked horrified.

"Maybe we should ask the Magic Conch if he's okay..." Sakura said.

Sasuke's rampage continued for a few seconds but was interrupted.

"Anyone there? Hello?" A voice called out.

Sasuke stopped his rampage and glanced over, Naruto and Sakura glanced over too.

Then a man wearing ranger clothes cut his way through the vines with a knife. And with him, was Itachi and Hinata.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gasped at the sight before them.

The man in ranger clothes looked alright. But Itachi and Hinata were a mess. Hinata's hair was wet all in her face, her clothes were torn and stained, her jacket was tied around her waist, and she was only wearing one shoe.

Itachi looked just as bad as she did. Itachi's Akatsuki cloak was shredded and stained and had only one sleeve, his right arm was coated in mud, his usually fantastic hair was stringy and muddy, he had scrapes on his face, and his face was all hairy from lack of shaving.

Then the man in ranger clothes, Itachi, and Hinata gasped when they saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Sasuke was holding the conch shell while looking at the three, he still looked pretty much the same except for the foam dripping down his mouth and his Chinese hat nearly falling off his head. Sakura was staring at the three with her hair all slimy, cuts on her face, ketchup and chili on her clothes, and flies flying around her.

And Naruto was on Sakura's left side wide eyed with barbeque sauce stains on his mouth, cola in his hair, his clothes were torn slightly, and his jacket was literally falling off of him.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata asked with worry.

Itachi stared at Naruto.

"So that's it..." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke was shocked about Itachi being there, but at that moment all he cared about was getting back to civilization as soon as possible.

"Yay! I'm saved!" Sasuke cheered.

Sasuke threw the conch over his shoulder which Naruto caught and put back in his pocket.

Sakura gasped in disgust when she looked at Itachi.

"Hey! Why don't you shave sometime, and make yourself decent?" Sakura asked.

Itachi glared at her.

"I would, if I wasn't trudging through un-civilized forests with a stuttering girl!" Itachi said.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto greeted as he waved.

"Do you need some help?" The man in the ranger clothes asked.

Sasuke then ran over to the man and grabbed his shirt as he fell to the ground.

"You have NO IDEA how HAPPY I am to see you!" Sasuke said as he sobbed into the man's shirt.

Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, and Hinata were wide eyed at seeing Sasuke cry.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" The man in ranger clothes said.

Sasuke stopped crying and then gripped the man as he pointed at Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry! It's just that I've been stuck out here for a WEEK with...with those two idiots! And...their idiotic Magic Conch Shell!" Sasuke said as he sat on his knees with his hands over his ears.

Hinata giggled slightly.

The man in ranger clothes gasped.

"...Magic Conch Shell..." The man repeated.

Then he reached into his shirt pocket.

"You mean like...THIS?!" The man asked as he held up a Magic Conch Shell of his own with a goofy look on his face.

Naruto and Sakura clapped their hands together and then jumped up in the air.

"A Magic Conch! Your a club member!" Naruto and Sakura cheered as they jumped back down.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"(Club member? How childish...)" Itachi thought.

Then the man in ranger clothes smiled and walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata was wide eyed, and Sasuke was utterly shocked that he was a member of their club and a believer of the shell.

"My conch told me to come save you two." The man in ranger clothes explained.

"HOORAY FOR THE MAGIC CONCH'S!" Naruto, Sakura, and the man in ranger clothes cheered as they jumped into the air.

Then the man grabbed the conch's string.

"Alright Magic Conch, what do we do now?" The man asked as he pulled the string.

"Nothing." The shell replied.

Naruto, Sakura, and the man in ranger clothes smiled.

"All hail the Magic Conch!" they cheered.

Then the three believers sat down on the ground blankly again.

Itachi and Hinata both rose an eye brow, but then shrugged their shoulders as they walked over to the three.

"All hail the Magic Conch!" Itachi and Hinata said as they raised their arms up.

Then Itachi and Hinata both sat down on the ground with them with blank face expressions.

Sasuke was utterly horrified at the five.

"..." Sasuke said as he sighed and walked over to them.

"A-all hail the Magic Conch!" Sasuke said as he raised his arms up.

Then Sasuke sat down with a blank expression on his face.

So they all sat there with blank expressions in this order: The man in ranger clothes sat towards the left, Sakura sat next to him on the right, Hinata sat next to her, Itachi sat next to Hinata, Naruto sat next to Itachi, and Sasuke sat by Naruto.

The End.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Wow that was long! I didn't really expect it to be that long like it was! I hope the story was good. Here's a few notes.

Notes...

Something to think about: how could Naruto and Sakura possibly land outside the 'club house' when Sasuke was the one hanging out of it?

When Sasuke is bragging about having a sharp mind, Naruto and Sakura for some reason couldn't hear him.

It's not explained how Naruto and Sakura got stuck in the 'club house'.

Wouldn't Sasuke be able to see clearly that he couldn't fit in the 'club house'?

It's implied during the beginning of the story, that Naruto and Sakura made up the club. It turns out it's real because the man in the ranger clothes is a member.

It's not revealed what Hinata wanted to ask Naruto.

Itachi obviously lied to Kakashi about being a visitor. Because later he started searching for Naruto.

The man in ranger clothes never reveals his name.

Sasuke and Naruto don't act like rivals at all.

Apparently, Sakura doesn't care about Sasuke very much.

It's implied that Sakura likes Naruto.

How could Sasuke possibly build himself a campsite so fast? It'd be impossible, unless he took apart the wood from the 'club house' because it's never mentioned again.

What happened to Sasuke's campsite after he left it?

Sasuke didn't seem to shocked about Itachi showing up like he normally would.

How come Naruto didn't recognize Itachi as an Akatsuki member? Well...like Kakashi said, 'your not supposed to be here to get Naruto yet!' so Naruto must not know about Itachi yet.

Naruto doesn't know what burgers are, because they don't exist in the village. Yet, he ate them any way.

The Magic Conch Shell wanted to punish Sasuke for calling it 'idiotic' and all that other stuff.

Planes don't exist in the Naruto world! How did the plane get there?

Sasuke was going crazy from hunger. Which is why he attempted to eat a bug.

End Notes.

I'm also currently in the process of three Naruto stories! They're: Dressed In Black, The Embarrassing Moment, and I Can't Remember. I'll try to post them up soon, but the time is TBA.

Read and review! :)


End file.
